fulcrumfandomcom-20200215-history
Caelum Dolls (Race)
'Caelum Dolls '''are the creation of Angels, a completely fabricated race they come in many different sizes and appearances according to their designated purpose. These dolls were created by Angels in both an attempt to imitate Aureval's use of the star Lumire to create life and to serve the limited Angel population rather than rely on other less trustworthy species. Although completely fabricated they are not a Souless creature and rarely some hold quite powerful and unique souls not unlike their creators, this is usually unintended and results in the particular individual highly resistant to what would precieved by many as slavery. They are usually seen doing custodian, familial, military and record keeping duties in all places of Angel society. Where they place as a species is hard to define due to their massive varience in power, potential and sizes. They are completely incapable of utilizing magic but are generally more capable at any physical or reactionary task than more mortal species. Potential due to their upbringing, existence or origin of their souls they have a highly lacking imagination that effects not only their creativity but also their charisma. They are single-minded by nature and willingly ignorant of things outside of their duties and purpose. Anatomy and Appearance Caelum Dolls massive range in size and appearance but most are quite basic in actual looks, many having exact duplicate facial and body features. Unlike Angels they still store energy in fat so they are generally quite heavier than their creators. The most common hair colours of Caelum Dolls is white or red, usually designating their type of role in Angel society. Red hair indicates a combat or military role, white indicating custodian and non-combat orientated dolls. They like Angels gain their strength and energy directly from the star Lumire and its light, without contact of it they become lethargic and extended cases can begin to deteriorate both mentally and physically. Even the largest and most powerful dolls do not match the defensive prowess or strength that some Angels are able to muster but combat dolls are still a massive threat to any would be opponents. In order to make up for the failing in the Angels and being disconnected with the light, they store the energy directly as fat. This is imitating most if not all mortal races, this means they are able to traverse greater times outside of Lumire's reaches without losing most of their strength. However to compliment this and utilize this they have a simpler organ system than humans and elven kind, meaning that they can be incapacitated far easier than an Angel may need to be. Their skin is always a consistent pale tone, they have a high regeneration rate compared to mortal races but lower compared to their own creators and many demonic rivals. Although able to experience fatigue their race has little to self-preservation instincts that they will in many times work or fight themselves to death. They are unable to reproduce and their population is completely reliant on Angels continuing to create them. Roles '''Caelum Doll -' The simpliest of the Dolls and the namesake of the entire species, they are the smallest and most versatile of all, making up almost the entirity of the non-combat roles. They are also the most common and at first glance of a Sky Kingdom you may even believe these to be the citizens of the grand structures. 'Lightning Doll -' The most famous of all the dolls, always sporting blazing red hair and eyes and a serving as the royal guard of even the most powerful of angels. They are the most agile and skilled dolls, spending decades or centuries on their martial prowess. Many times in history, civilisations and nobility will try and recreate their own version of these Lightning Knights for their own purposes and prestige. 'Titan Doll -' The second largest archetype of the Dolls and also the second biggest population of non-combat roles. They will be involved from anything to guard duty, construction and repairs due to their large strength and build. they are almost always the most naturally protective types due to their common duties. 'White Doll -' The largest type of Doll only able to be created by a White Angel's power. They are massive behemoths who can crush entire cities or rip dragons from the sky. A truly terrifying doll of legend only loyal to the whims of its one creator. There are rumours that once a White Angel dies that their dolls are buried both deep within the underground and far into the sky as they are said to be indestructible.